The Road Trip
Plot With nothing to do for Spring Break. e gang decides to go on a road trip to the beach for spring break . So they ask Brittany's cousin, Christina to drive them there. They all are board so Christina suggest s that they play a little spin the bottle. They agree (except Rikki) and Christina gives them a bottle. Rikki asks Emma and Cleo why they want to play Emma says 'I'm hoping mine will land on Jake's" Emma turned back and looked at him "He's the total package" Rikki said sarcasticly. "I know" Emma said unaware of her sarcasticnes Emma then sat back down. "Lewis. Gotta go" Cleo said as she sat back down. "When did I become the mature one?" Rikki asked herself she then sat in a chair in the other room and without anyone knowing watched the game. It was Hann ah's turn so she spun and it landed on Jake she and Jake then kissed. Angela just smiled but she knew she was jealous (your not gonna believe this but even more jealous then Emma!). Next, Angela's turn and it landed on Lewis so she and Lewis kissed. Now it was Jake's turn to feel jealous. Also Rikki's after she saw that she stopped looking. When the game was almost over 3 turns left (Cleo, Emma, and Charlotte). Cleo's turn was next and her's landed on Lewis. She and Lewis kissed! Charlotte's ears almost smoked with anger. Emma spun and it landed on Jake but before she and Jake can kiss the cab hit's a rock no one else looks at them and they all thought they already kissed. "Alright, Charlotte's turn!" Angela announced. Charlotte spun and it landed in the middle of Angela and Jake. She spun again and it kept landing in the middle of people. "Charlotte, give up. No one is going to get to kiss you" Rikki stated. Charlotte then gave up. They would restart the game in 1 hour they all had to eat it was going to take long for the drive especially with the traffic. After eating they had 30 minutes left. Angela walks up to Hannah "Hey wassup? Bad? Good. I'd just like to give you a warning of if you ever kiss Jake again I will hurt you" Angela says. "Wow" Hannah says. "Um listen. I don't want to fight you so lieft's just make it clear that I have noromantic intrest in Jake whatsoever". "Ya, and I don't care whatsoever. That's not the point whether you like Jake or not he's mine back off. That includes no kissing, hugging, flirtng, talking, waving, NOTHING!" Angela said. "Oh so I can smell him?" Hannah said jokingly. Angela grabbed her and pushed her against the lockers. "No, nothing. Now go and I better not see you anywhere with him" Angela said as she let Hannah go. Hannah ran to her seat away from Jake as she could get. Angela was hapy of what she did she had done. Now there was no drama until she saw Charlotte yelling at Brittany. "Your so stupid! Why couldn't we have someone else drive!?! Huh? No wonder nships! Your a moron!" Charlotte shoutd at her. "This isn't my fault and the beach is far away! So excuuuse me!" Brittany argued back. "Not to mention your cousin is tottally ugly!" Charlotte said. "Yeah, she's ugly" Brittany said. "Look, come with me I'll help you get your brain back" Charlotte said. Angela walked up "Ok, look. Charlotte I have no idea what's wrong with you or why Lewis even digs you. And you are ugly not to mention your style and - wait what? Oh yeah and no idea who invited you that person doesn't have a brain" "Maybe you should mind your own buissness because I want to go to the beach you little diva!" Charlotte said. "Oh yes Watford I am a diva a cheera diva" Angela said. "Slut" Charlotte said. Angela then grabbed Charlotte and pushed her against the wall they started fighting everyone was watching when Angela knocked her against the wall Christina made a trun and parked. "Where at the beach?" Brittany asked Christina hopefully. "No. Were not. What's the holdup what's going on here?" Christina asked. "Oh, well you why don't you ask little "Your so stupid idiot slut blahbadiblahbadiblah"? Angela suggested. Angela kept on defending Brittany. POV arlotte stood up and said "Well you see Brittany and Angela were talking about me and then pushed me I'm very hurt now *fake cries*". "Ok, that is the fakest thing I have ever heard" Brittany said. Christina said "Charlotte the truth and everyone else out of here except for Brittany, Angela, and Charlotte" Everyone left. "Now Brittany tell me your story". POV Ok so I was about to send Angela a text because we we're texting when Charlotte came up to me and said. Yur so stupid! Why couldn't we have someone else drive!?! Huh? No wonder nships! Your a moron!" Charlotte shoutd at her. "This isn't my fault and the beach is far away! So excuuuse me!" Brittany argued back. "Not to mention your cousin is tottally ugly!" Charlotte said. "Yeah, she's ugly" Brittany said. "Look, come with me I'll help you get your brain back" Charlotte said "Wow" Christina said. "Ok, now Angela" POV Thank you. Ok so I was just sitting there and then I heard Charlotte yelling at Brittany. Your so stupid! Why couldn't we have someone else drive!?! Huh? No wonder nships! Your a moron!" Charlotte shoutd at her. "This isn't my fault and the beach is far away! So excuuuse me!" Brittany argued back. "Not to mention your cousin is tottally ugly!" Charlotte said. "Yeah, she's ugly" Brittany said. "Look, come with me I'll help you get your brain back" Charlotte said. Angela walked up "Ok, look. Charlotte I have no idea what's wrong with you or why Lewis even digs you. And you are ugly not to mention your style and - wait what? Oh yeah and no idea who invited you that person doesn't have a brain" "Maybe you should mind your own buissness because I want to go to the beach you little diva!" Charlotte said. "Oh yes Watford I am a diva a cheera diva" Angela said. "Slut" Charlotte said. Angela then grabbed Charlotte and pushed her against the wall they started fighting everyone was watching when Angela knocked her against the wall. "Well I guess I would'vedone that myself" Christina said. Charlotte 2 witnesses so when we get there tommorow you won't go you will instead write me a 1,000,000 word essay about how you should deal with people's feeling and umm watch what you say about people ugly" Christina walked away and start the bus again. The next day they were at the beach they had such a great timeexcept for Charlotte who was inside writing her essay Angela walked up to Hannah and said "Hey I'm really sorry about yesturday I overreacted. You can talk to Jake as muchas you'd like just no kissing flirting or hugging. I'd like to be friends". "I'd like that" Hannah said. She and Angela had a quick hug. The gang went back inside and drove back home. Trivia *This is the first hour long special. *Hannah and Angela make friendly. *Charlotte is revieled to be a bully. *Cleo is revieled to still have feelings for Lewis. *Emma is very close to kissing Jake but couldn't because of a bump (Thanks alot bump...) *Hannah and Jake kiss. Gallery Hangela.jpg JemmaAlmostKiss.jpg RoadTrip.png BritannyPretty.png Angela.gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 1